Unmapped
by passionlovefury
Summary: Jon (Dean Ambrose) is known for his drinking, his wrestling and his love of woman. He does whatever he wants, whenever he wants. When life is rolling on as normal, and he meets a particular young lady, is he able to change his uncaring and aggressive ways? We'll see... We'll see.
1. Chapter 1 - Uh, hi?

It was 5am and the blinding sun burst through the curtains of Jon hotel room. He never really slept much, if at all. It was a chore for him. Memories from last night came flooding back. The booze, the women; It's his favorite lustful mixture. Jon looked at the blonde haired woman lying next to him with the covers just keeping her decency. He sighed to himself. Although he enjoyed it, he was never fully satisfied, even though he will always get what he wants from women. Getting his dick wet was great, but it was just sex. He was on a busy schedule since just signing with the WWE. He was allowed to fuck around.  
He got up from the bed, pulling of the crumpled sheets and placing them softly where he was led, trying not to wake up the naked woman whom he had completely ravished hours ago. He grabbed his plain jeans, his white t shirt and slid on his sneakers and slipped out the door walking towards the hotel lobby.  
Jon placed a cigarette loosely on his lips as he walked out of the entrance. There was a slight chill in the air. His morning cigarette was his ritual. He needed it as much as he needed oxygen. It made him feel alive. That and coffee. He needed them both for his brain to function. He went to light up his cigarette, not noticing the non-existent amount of gas inside it.  
"Fuck.." Jon grumbled. "Why?" He grumbled to himself.  
"Need a light?" A soft voice said, appearing out of nowhere. Jon looked down to see a cute petite red head standing a couple of feet away from him, delicately holding out a smiley face lighter. He was shocked to see another person alive at this time, let alone someone he'd happily take back to his bed. He looked at the lighter. _Oh the irony of it being a smiling face when Jon was the opposite._  
"Thanks." Jon said as he lit his cigarette. "So, what brings you outside this early?" He asked her curiously.  
"I just love watching the sun-rise. 5am is my favored time of morning." She smiled at him.  
"Uh.." He looked at her slightly in shock.  
"I'm being sarcastic." She giggled. "I didn't sleep last night. I have trouble sleeping at night, if at all."  
Jon sighed. "Do I know that feeling all too well." He said as he inhaled from his cigarette, and exhaled a ball of smoke.  
"Only the best kinds of people see this time of the morning." Jon laughed slightly. He found her interesting. Not like every other chick that's talked to him. She wasn't a cock hungry gold digger or someone who had an IQ less than a dog shit. There was… just something about her.

Jon eventually looked at the time on his phone. "6:30am? What the hell.." he thought to himself. He'd be outside talking casually with this chick for way over an hour.  
She was laughing from a previous conversation they'd have. She inhaled her cigarette. It fell silent between the two.  
"I need some coffee." Jon sighed turning to her, rubbing his eyes hard.  
"Mhm. I could do with some too. There is somewhere just down the road. It's not Starbucks but I'm sure it's just a great. Shall we go?" She said as she started walking down the road.  
"Uh.. Sure". Was this a date? No, it can't be. Can it? Jon was confused. He never did the talky, datey shit. It was you put out, or you get out.  
Jon cleared his throat. "I, uh, didn't catch your name?" He said, raising his eyebrows awaiting his answer.  
"It's Fawn." She turned and looked at him.  
"I'm Jon."  
"Alright. I am pleased to finally know what to call you, Jon." She held out her hand and they both shook hands and they both smirked at one another.

They walked through the doors of Jack and Beans, a small coffee shop just down the road from the hotel. The warm smell of freshly brewed coffee stung Jon's nostrils and he was_ instantly_ in euphoria and a sudden day dream.  
"Uh Hello, Jon? How do you take it?" Fawn winked at Jon. He enjoyed her sarcastic, sometimes rude banter.  
"Black. 4 sugars." He said as he looked at the menu. "Large" He exclaimed.  
"Wonderful." She smiled. Fawn was first in the que.  
"Yeah can I get a Vanilla Latte, Large, and a Black coffee, 4 sugars, and make that large too, please." She handed over $10 to the cashier, but Jon hastily snatched it back.  
"I don't think so. Let me get this." Jon said. He didn't want her to pay for the coffee's. He felt it was his duty as a man.  
"Stop being such a guy. I'm paying." She said as she snatched back her money. Jon, once again, grabbed the note.  
"C'mon now toots." He looked at her unimpressed. Fawn grabbed Jon's arm and started poking him in the ribs, causing his grip to become lose. All of a sudden they were play fighting in the middle of this coffee shop. Jon grabbed Fawn by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. It made Jon feel like a teenager again.  
"I'll take that 10, and you have mine. I'm paying for these coffee's." He told the cashier as he grabbed them with his free hand, and walked out of the coffee shop with Fawn still attached to him.  
As Jon got nearer the hotel, he put Fawn back down.  
"Now, if you feel like you are going to attack me brutally like you just did in there, give me a pre-warning so I can come at you properly. You caught me a little bit off guard there." Jon slightly blushed a little bit. He weirdly liked this chick, and he only knew her for an hour.  
Fawn smiled at him. Jon smiled back. They kept eye contact for a short while, then both taking a sip of their coffee.  
Breaking the silence, Fawn spoke. "So Jon, what do you do?" she curiously asked.  
"Well, I'm a wre-" just as Jon was going to finish his conversation, he was cut off by a piercing, high pitched sound. Fawn and Jon both looked round. Oh shit. It's the broad from last night.  
"There you are baby. I was looking all over for you!" She said as she came cat walking towards them both in her stripper heels. Jon was definitely regretting bringing her back last night. She's the clingy type. The worst kind.  
"Ew, who's this?" She said as she looked down on Fawn, and back a Jon expectantly.  
"This is-"  
"I'm Fawn. Me and Jon just met this morning." She stuck her hand out only to be greeted with disgust and rejection from the large breasted woman. Fawn slowly retracted her hand back toward her body.  
"Wears my coffee? How could you forget about little old me?" She irritatingly said in a baby voice, grabbing hold of Jon and touching him all over his abdomen. Fawn could see how uncomfortable he was.  
"Uh-" Jon once again getting cut off. Man, was it irritating getting cut off. He knew how it felt now when he'd cut someone off whilst doing a promo.  
"Oh this must be it." The blonde haired woman snatched the coffee out of Fawns hand and took a sip.  
"C'mon Jon, I'm feeling a little... Irritated and I need you to take care of me." with a kiss on his lips.  
"It was nice meeting you both. I'm going to go." Fawn looked a little confused as to what the hell just happened. Jon looked at her walking away. They had so much chemistry. He couldn't just let her walk away without a number, or something to talk to her again.  
"How will I ever talk to you again?"  
"Just look in your pocket sometime." Fawn said as she waved off.

Jon sat on the end of his bed. Of course he'd just fucked this girl again. He was horny. She's easy. Why not?  
He pulled up his boxers, covering his manhood, and walked towards the mini bar and grabbed a small bottle of beer out of the fridge.  
"It's never too early." he said to himself. He took a couple of sips and walked towards his jeans that were hanging off the chair that he tactfully threw them towards whilst aggressively undressing earlier.  
_"Just look in your pocket sometime."  
_He searched all the pockets. In his right front pocket he found a small bit of screwed up paper. He opened it up curious to see what he'd find. What Fawn had given him.  
_"I'm hoping you might remember who writes you this note. I enjoyed your company. Here is my number; 1-646-222-3333. Perhaps sometime in future we can see each other again. F."_ it was written on a part of a Jack and Bean menu. He put it in his wallet for safe keeping.  
Jon downed the rest of his beer and jumped on his bed. He needed sleep. He'll text her later, when he wasn't busy. All he could think about was rest.

**What did you think? What do you want to happen next? What do you think will happen? I'd appreciate reviews, ect. I'm new at this! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Cheap

Hours passed by and Jon once again woke up in the same hotel room, but this time he was alone. He was relieved. He could finally get himself sorted out ready for yet another long week of travelling. He'd not know anything about stability. He was constantly moving around, visiting different places and trying out the local 'talent'. He wasn't emotionally there, relationship wise. He thought about how all of his friends were settled down, but he couldn't picture himself that way. He shrugged of this deep meaningful bullshit he was thinking about and decided to get ready. His policy was to get out of the hotel room and just hit the road. He was lucky enough to travel with two of his friends, known in the WWE and Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, Colby and Joe to him personally. They were all friendly enough, but as usual Jon kept to himself usually – it was the way he's programmed, it has been ever since he'd been a small child.  
Jon grabbed his gear and left his room, with a musk smell of stale booze and sex.  
"I wouldn't want to be the poor fucker who had to clean up this mess" He smirked to himself.

-  
He made his way down the hallway to be greeted by the two men he was in a stable with.  
"Wassup man" Joe greeted.  
"Not much, tired, a little hangover."  
"The usual then" Colby chuckled.  
"Yeah" Jon laughed back.  
"Let's get going, I want to get there as soon as I can, I hate these long ass drives." Joe said, trying to hurry up the other two.  
The three men sat comfortably in the car. Colby was driving, Joe was in the passenger's seat and Jon was sprawled out in the back.  
"Great, were going to have to listen to his emo bullshit music for hours" Jon groaned.  
"Fuck you man, I have great taste." Colby said as he tactfully placed his middle finger towards his face, whilst reversing the car out of the parking lot.  
The car went silent. There wasn't usually any stupid chit chat between the boys. When they wanted to talk, they'd talk.  
Jon dug into his pocket and found the Jim and Bean note from Fawn. It felt odd to him to text message a girl. Usually he'd give them a fake number if they asked, or wouldn't bother getting in contact with them again. But she gave him hers.  
"Here goes nothing"  
Jon tried to type something worthwhile. But his mind went blank. He was always fine with thinking of something to say, something to reel women in, to interest them. But his brain was mush. He decided to keep it casual.  
_Hey, it's Jon. Sorry about that chick the other day. Long story. Give me a text sometime._  
It sent. He was nervous and he didn't fucking know why. This doesn't happen to Jon. He was a little surprised by her not instant texting back, but maybe she was busy. She seemed like she had a life.  
Jon decided to do the only thing he could – sleep. The sound of We Came As Romans blaring in the background wasn't exactly great music to sleep too, but it'd do. He placed his phone back into his pocket not knowing when she'd text back. But he hoped it'd be soon.

A day had passed. Raw went great; he was euphoric with the crowd and the reaction of The Shield, notably the women. No one thinks he notices the "Explicit Ambrose Violence" T-shirts they wear and the signs they hold up screaming his name, but he does. It makes a show more fun. And he likes to potentially pick out a woman from the crowd. He still had Fawn on his mind whilst he was backstage after just filming a promo, but he had his urges on his mind.  
Usually a lot of his fan girls would hang around outside the stadium, or go to the local bars around the area in hopes of meeting a wrestler. He got it, he may not be on social media but he's in the loop of things and he'd planned a night of pleasure for himself, but he needed an easy and willing girl to prey on.  
"Fancy going to that bar we passed just as we got here? It's right next to the hotel, I'm feeling a small celebration for our success so far. "Colby asked, as he wrapped his arms around the tops of Joe and Jon's shoulders.  
"I'm down." Joe said.  
Perfect Jon thought. "Yeah dude, let's go."

Jon, Joe and Colby entered a pretty average bar. Cheap drinks, Cheap looking women. Jon was in his prime, but of course, he'd play it cool. Instantly they were recognized. Some guys at the bar bought them some beers first. They all would chat to fans. Well, more like Colby and Joe. Jon just sat quietly listening to conversation. He'd check his phone now and then for the time, or perhaps a text.  
Jon finished his beer, and while Colby and Joe were engaging in casual conversation with a couple of mutual friends now, Jon went to the bar to get another one. He looked to the left and saw a girl with some great tits. She was staring at him constantly, like he had something on his face. He swiveled around on his heel.  
"You want a drink?" He asked the girl confidently, who had light brown curls.  
"Yeah, sure! I'll have a sex on the beach" She said. Sex on the beach, eh? Jon wondered if there was a beach nearby. It'd be ironic to take her there instead of a hotel room. Her face gleamed with happiness. "Uh.." She was lost for words.  
Jon raised both of his eyebrows, waiting for whatever she was going to say.  
"You're Dean Ambrose right?" She asked.  
"Yup" He bluntly said.  
"I am a huge fan!"  
"I bet you are." He winked at her. He could tell this was going to be too easy. "And your name is?"  
"My name is Candice"  
"Great." He grinned menacingly.

After two hours she was quite drunk, as was Jon. But he could handle his booze all too well.  
"So Candice" he turned to her and said, getting closer to her ear "Why don't we go do something fun?" He asked her. He didn't want to sound desperate. He just wanted to fuck.  
"Yeah, like what kind of fun?" She giggled. Jon looked at her. She stared back at him. He took a final gulp of his beer and gently placed his hand down on her leg, rubbing her softly up and down on the inside of her thigh making her body tingle, and then slowly kissed her sensually on the neck. "I think you know what kind I mean" He said whilst continuing to turn her on, slightly gnawing on her. He was hungry for sex, and he needed it now.  
She silently agreed. He grabbed her hand and briskly walked out of the bar. As he was walking, Joe and Colby looked in his direction, only for Jon to turn to them and smirk. It was a certain smirk he would pull and they just knew.  
"That's Jon set for the night." Colby said. Joe chuckled.  
-

Jon was hard. He just wanted to shove her into the nearest alleyway and do it right there and then. It didn't help that she was all over him; touching his throbbing member through his tight jeans, only making him want her pussy more. He bit his lip hard and made his way through the hotel lobby, luckily, he was only on the first floor, his dick can thank him later. He jumped up the steps, keeping hold of the slightly drunk woman he was with. Something caught his attention as he was walking up the stairs. He squinted, not sure if it was real what he was seeing.  
"Fawn?" he questioned towards a girl. She looked puzzled. He did a double take, but he was mistaken. It was just another girl with red hair. He blushed as he felt a little embarrassed. He smiled it off, and carried on walking. _What the fuck_, he thought. He barely knew her, and she hadn't replied to him yet. It was playing on his mind. It wasn't his normal.  
He shook it off and came back to reality. He shoved the girl into his room and slammed it shut. As he was undressing, staring down at this woman who was completely naked about to give herself to him, all he could think of was her. _Get your head in the game Jon_, He thought. _You got work to do._

__**I really appreciate views, reviews and you guys spreading the news (that rhymed, heh) about my fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to play it slow and not have a short story. I want it to be played out for quite a while. I'll draw up the next chapter and post it ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3 - She can wait

Jon pulled the girl's hair harder as he thrust further into her from behind with force accompanied by the sound of their skin slapping together and their moans and grunts echoing around the hotel room. "Fuck" Jon said through his heavy breaths as he had finished before she had even gotten close. He collapsed on the bed breathless, while the girl lead beside him didn't seem amused. But he never cared about any of the girls he got with, not in the slightest. He was selfish in more than one way and he was aware of that.  
"So, uh.. You want to go and get something to eat?"  
"Nope."  
"You want to go do something?" She persisted.  
"Nope. Did you just want to leave, uh, Cate?"  
"My name is Candice..."  
"Whatever." he said as he got up from his position on the bed and opened the door signalling her to get the fuck out of his room. Jon didn't want to get coffee, snuggle or hear your life story. He was a 'fuck 'em and leave 'em' kind of guy. He didn't want to spend time with these sluts. Candice grabbed her things and walked towards him.  
"You're a fucking jerk" she hissed.  
"And don't I know it, sweetheart." He grinned at her in an infuriatingly cocky way. As she walked out, he slapped her ass as hard as he could, then slamming the door quickly before she could even retaliate. We walked back into his hotel room, he enjoyed being alone sometimes. He reached into his pocket and looked at his phone. Still no message. "Fuck it." Jon thought as he chucked his phone on his bed. He didn't wait around for girls. It was the other way round. He didn't chance them with his dick between his legs. Jon had other shit to think about, anyway. Like his wrestling career, his 'habits', when he was going to get laid next – He didn't need some girl bothering him all the time. Jon needed a little extra something to brighten his day. He reached deep into his suitcase and got a small little bag that was tucked inside. He grinned as he brought it closer to his face, eyeing up the contents inside and exhaling deeply. "One thing that won't let me down." He said to himself as he laid out a line on the bedside counter. As quick as it was prepared, he buried his nose into the white dust, making a less than pleasant sound as he hovered it up quickly. After his hit, he slammed down on his bed and looked to the ceiling. He led there for a minute, feeling a vibration to his side. He didn't register what the fuck was going on until he felt around and found his phone.  
_1 new message._  
_Oh boy_, Jon thought. He wasn't anticipating who it could be. It's usually some psychopathic girl who is obsessed with him, or it's Colby asking him to go to a crossfit gym with him, to much his despise of crossfit. He was more of a treadmill, air punching guy. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at the message, as much to his disbelief as to who it was.  
_"Don't worry about that chick, I guess she just wanted you to herself. But I was thinking about you the other day. I'd be nice to see you again. You interest me and your pretty funny. F."_  
"Holy shit" Jon lightly breathed as he read the message. His heart raced, and that line earlier didn't exactly help the situation either. His mind went to mush as he was a little taken back that she actually wanted to see him again. His mind went to other places and things he'd like to do with her, but he then snapped back to reality. He wasn't sure whether to text her back or keep her hanging like she did to him. "Ah, she can wait." He said as he shoved his phone in his pocket and left it at that. He himself wasn't even sure when he was going to text her. Later today? Tomorrow? Next week? Never? He didn't understand her. Not in a bad way, but in a way where he wanted more. And when Jonathan Good wants something, he'll get it no matter how much blood, how many tears and how much sweat he had to shed. He was an aggressive predator, and he'd just targeted his prey.

**(I am so, so sorry about the wait for the next chapter, albeit a short one. Negative things in life have stopped be from carrying on, but now I'm back. Expect an update soon. Thank you all for the views and follows. It'll get better. Stick around.)**


End file.
